


Один

by treekst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treekst/pseuds/treekst
Summary: Мелоди Треш прибыла в замок с самой большой библиотекой в Европе. Она исследует связь между попытками вступить в контакт с существами из внешних сфер и человеческими пандемиями. Но зачем?
Kudos: 1





	Один

Мелоди Треш открыла глаза.

Она резко рванула головой и корпусом вверх. На секунду потеряла равновесие, но удержалась; если бы не спинка массивного кресла, лежать бы ей уже давно на полу. В шее больно укололо, в глазах потемнело. Носоглотку и пространство внутри носа жгло так, словно Мелоди вдохнула песок или битое стекло; в течение десяти-пятнадцати секунд должно было перестать. Четверти минуты было более чем достаточно, чтобы изучить, что происходит с сознанием и телом прямо сейчас.

Мозг прошибает _искра_. Концентрация и моральные силы возвращаются; ты чувствуешь каждый сустав, каждую вену и артерию; затем - и каждый нерв. Ментальная карта продолжает отрисовываться в реальном времени. Вот ты уже чувствуешь как тело устроено на клеточном уровне; обретаешь способность управлять этим как заблагорассудится, аккуратно пробуешь. От макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах сканируешь свою физическую оболочку, чувствуешь мельчайшие дефекты, понимаешь, как устранить дискомфорт.

Одновременно осознаёшь масштаб того, насколько тело вышло за привычные пределы; не можешь вспомнить, когда последний раз отдыхала. Страшно от мысли, что, если на мгновение ослабишь хватку и потеряешь концентрацию, то уснёшь; а проснёшься спустя двое-трое суток. Ты не знаешь, будет ли это действительно так, а проверять не хочется. Ни проверять, ни думать о том, где в таком случае ты можешь проснуться; c какой вероятностью; какие новости могут ждать по пробуждении. Это - мелочи, не играющие никакой роли здесь и сейчас.

Фокус проскользил дальше. _Искра_ породила землятресение, и его затухающие волны продолжали накатывать в ослепляющей темноте, принимая форму подчас неконтролируемой тревоги. Чем больше мыслей, тем сложнее ими управлять. Сохранять концентрацию.

Способность видеть вернулась. Конечности обретали силу, а в голове уже был готов план того, что делать дальше, глаза горели; _слизеринка_ освободилась от оков собственной плоти. Пришла пора сделать перерыв: встать, повращать корпусом, обмякнув, нагнуться и в бессилии протянуть слово «пиздец» на долгом выдохе. Закрыть глаза.

Вдох. Она поморщилась от за́паха, своего же собственного. К чёрному барочному креслу, с которого она встала первый раз за восемь часов, было физически больно подходить из-за стены удушливого смрада, напоминающего скорее аммиачный раствор оксида серебра, чем человеческий пот. Компульсивная исследовательница так и не заставила себя дойти до душевой комнаты, не подожгла лампу с ароматическими маслами, даже не наложила заклинание, замедляющее диффузию. В Закрытой Секции не было никого кроме Мелоди, поэтому решение о том, что внешний вид и запах, который исходит от тела, не столь важны по сравнению со всем остальным, имело смысл.

Отпугивать, запахом или внешним видом, было некого - _замок_ больше месяца находился на чрезвычайном положении. Пришлось не только эвакуировать всех находящихся на территории, но и сделать так, чтобы призраки оказались в каком-то одном крыле; это крыло _не_ было библиотечным. Из одновременно живущих и находящихся на территории замка в закрытую секцию имел доступ один лишь _Хранитель Ключей_. Бородатый старик первые дни безответно и бессильно угрожал через закрытую дверь, что если «мисс Треш начнут прям под себя там и ходить», то он «выставит на мороз и лично порвёт читательской абонемент». Разумеется, это было неуместной похабщиной и большим преувеличением: Мелоди не прикасалась к пище с момента прибытия. В самóй же ЗС был санузел (впрочем, душ там тоже был), а в вопросах вежливости и бытового этикета у Мелоди <%middlename%> Треш вещи были с академической тщательностью выверены; по крайней мере, когда того требовала ситуация. Она не создавала совершенно никаких неудобств: вела себя бесшумно, не отпирала входную дверь, периодически проветривала помещение.

* * *

Прибытие Мелоди Треш в _замок_ в четвёртом часу утра оказалось делом неожиданным. И не в значении "без предупреждения"; оно производило впечатление являения, которое начинается _внезапно_ , и _непредсказуемо_ , неожиданно развивается. Предсказать не получается из-за того, что не хватает когнитивного опыта; как когда видишь плохого актёра под оборотным зельем и, судя по деталям интерьера, ты находишься внутри иллюзии. Если к этому добавить инфернальный облик гостьи, то вся сложившаяся ситуация кажется противоестественной - не похоже на то, что всё происходящее реально.

До сегодняшней ночи Мелоди посещала _замок_ три раза, в два из которых трансгрессию ещё не запретили. Она вела себя именно так, как ожидаешь от человека с её резюме и послужным. На её некоторые странности можно было закрыть глаза; Треш неоднократно показывала себя как исполнительная сотрудница и рассудительная лидерка. Коллеги и ученики в полушутливой форме отмечали, что её кредо - удержать дистанцию между собой и внешним миром; в том числе поэтому спорили с ней редко. Справедливости ради, шуткой это было только наполовину; Мелоди была прагматичной девушкой, и тратила на взаимодействие с другими так мало ресурсов, как можно. Её не беспокоило, что думают о том, как она привыкла работать со временем, если это не начинает мешать ей работать.

Спустившийся к тому моменту в фойе _Хранитель Ключей_ <%firstname%> поздоровался совершенно не с такой Мелоди Треш. Он заподозрил неладное и нахмурился когда увидел как она, прыгая через ступеньку по парадной лестнице, взлетела за неполные полминуты; спустя столько же поставила дорожную сумку на глянцевый мрамор и втянула в себя столько тёплого сухого воздуха сколько позволили лёгкие.

А потом она начала говорить. Понять, что она хочет было легко, но она всё равно была многословная и говорила очень быстро. Разговор продлился не дольше трёх минут, но за его время Мелоди успела показать допуск в Закрытую Секцию, скороговоркой пересказать свои договорённости с Министериумом о доступе в ЗС на неограниченный период времени, а также выдвинула понятное, но строгое по своей формулировке требование. Ни при каких обстоятельствах её нельзя беспокоить и посещать в Закрытой Секции в течение всего периода её пребывания. Когда она произносила это, её быстрый и сбивчивый темп речи замедлился; каждое слово она чеканила так, словно её целью было удостовериться в том, что собеседник не только правильно трактует фразу целиком, но и понимает значение каждого каждого составлявшего её слова. Хранитель опешил, но после секундного промедления вернул самообладание и коротко кивнул.

Набав в грудь воздуха, Мелоди снова расплылась в улыбке и пошутила, назвав себя заевшейся _VIP-аристократкой_ , а _Хранителя Ключей_ \-- её, бескрайне радушным метрдотелем. Последний, однако, _не_ был настроен излишне радушно и, увидев все интересующие бумаги, взял сумку Мелоди и предложил следовать за ним. Мелоди радостно ответила кивком и с места перешла на быстрый шаг, рванув в том направлении, куда указал _Хранитель Ключей_. Она снова скороговоркой стала сетовать, насколько античеловечной была идея эксплуатировать кареты Хогвартса для длительных путешествий по гористой местности без пересмотра конструкции и интерьера.

Несмотря на почти сутки в дороге, Мелоди пребывала в хорошем расположении духа: она использовала несколько _маггловских_ оборотов пока объясняла цель своего визита, при каждой удобной возможности смеялась и шутила. По ней было практически невозможно понять, насколько сильно затекли спина и конечности, а тело соскучилось по движению. С самого порога она держала под мышкой около десятка наспех свёрнутых листов магической миллиметровки, из карманов огромной мантии торчали бесчисленные записные книжки с её диаграммами. Главное поскорее оказаться в нужном отделе; открытия, которые нас ждут, будут поистине чудесными, говорила она.

По дороге в _Библиотечное крыло_ она решила сменить тему и попробовала вовлечь спутника в дискуссию о пачке законопроектов Министериума, посвящённых межпланетной трансгрессии. Люди, умеющие использовать магию, начали трансгрессировать на Луну относительно недавно, как вид. Это повлекло за собой по крайней мере три глобальных последствия. Во-первых, сильно увеличилось и без того пугающее количество смертей за год, а процент самоубийств в результате трансгрессии подскочил до ужасающей отметки. Во-вторых, встал вопрос целесообразности (нечего делать там, где нет пригодных к безопасному пребыванию условий) и, следовательно, контролю за людьми, владеющими трансгрессией. Ну и, наконец, шутка затянулась.

Несколько раз астронавты находили на орбите спутника Земли тело, которого там не должно было быть ни при каких обстоятельствах. И оба сообщества вставали на уши: и маггловское, и магическое. Такого рода вещи неоднократно провоцировали персональные проверки конкретных персонажей; этого совершенно просто можно было бы избежать, начав действовать вовремя! А непрекращающиеся регулярные чистки, когда не знаешь, за кем пришли в очередной раз и по какому вопросу, не можешь понять, магглы это или… Магам всей Земли приходилось ходить на носочках. Видеть что Министериум снова ищет проблемы и пытается их решить - лучше, чем не видеть ничего. Особенно если знаешь, как эта махина устроена изнутри.

Мелоди не удалось организовать дискуссию, зато удалось прочитать лекцию. _Хранитель Ключей_ лишь периодически одобрительно мычал в знак согласия и хмыкал в противном случае. Машинально перебирая ногами, он то тут то там будто бы специально старался споткнуться о выступающие из пола камни. Не нужно было быть развитым легилиментом или эмпатом, чтобы понять, что всё, чего он мог хотеть сейчас - это поскорее избавится от безумной визионерки и вернуться ко сну. Его не волновали законопроекты; уж точно он не планировал кончать с собой на Луне. Хотя эта мысль и захватила его мысли на секунду дольше, чем того следовало бы. Когда _Хранитель Ключей_ понял это, он хмыкнул.

Они дошли до места быстрее, чем он это себе представлял. Пребывая в полусонном состоянии и будучи глубоко погружённым в свои мысли, _Хранитель Ключей_ пробежал путь от фойе до ЗС со скоростью Мелоди, большей почти в два раза его нормальной. Сразу после того как из-за угла появилась массивная чёрная дверь _Закрытой Секции_ , Мелоди выхватила у Хранителя одной рукой ключ, второй - чемодан. Локтем она нацепила наушники с игравшим всё это время из них блэк-металом, снова втянула воздух носом. Убегая, она прокричала что-то одновременно и подтверждающее её самостоятельность, и заставляющее усомниться, что мисс Треш отдаёт себе отчёт в том, где находится. Но _Хранителя Ключей_ это уже не беспокоило - он отправился спать в тот самый момент когда оказался вне поля зрения нарушительницы спокойствия. Мелоди Треш пронеслась по коридору, напевая себе под нос, и заперлась в ЗС изнутри.

Первые три дня _Хранитель Ключей_ приносил ей еду два раза в сутки и оставлял возле двери; шесть раз к подносу никто не прикасался. На четвёртый день, не дождавшись ответа, он отпер дверь мастер-ключом, чтобы проверить, живы ли мисс Треш. Мелоди была в полном порядке; и по её состоянию, и по состоянию комнаты было видно, что четверо суток не прошли впустую. После недолгих препирательств они договорились, как соблюсти личные границы всех заинтересованных. Раз в сутки Мелоди проталкивает под дверную щель лист с сегодняшней датой. _Хранитель Ключей_ во время утреннего обхода смотрит, изменилась ли дата со вчера; если да, то проходит мимо двери. В противном случае, он стучит в дверь и уточняет, всё ли в порядке. Заходить можно только если Мелоди в течение 15 минут не отвечает на стук. Это означает, что что-то не в порядке.

Почти по всем пунктам это было предложение Мелоди - важно понимать сегодняшнюю дату, нельзя потеряться во времени.

* * *

На пятнадцатый день Мелоди Треш представляла из себя довольно жалкое зрелище. Волосы были влажными, цветом они были намного темнее родного пепельно-русого, капельки кожного сала блестели на висках и шее. Лицо было жирным и побледневшим, лоб покрывало акне, а пурпурно-коричневые мешки под глазами пугали размером и оттенком. Из-за сотен часов сидения в одной позе при минимуме физической активности, спина не всегда могла разогнуться, за этим приходилось следить, с этим приходилось мириться.

Когда сглатывала слюну или пила, на горло словно бы _накладывали Круциатус_ \- слизистые носоглотки сожжены. На полное восстановление точно не меньше трёх дней, но можно наложить заклинание быстрой регенерации. С одной стороны, этого лучше не делать, потому что тогда не будешь понимать реальный уровень боли. С другой - боль с каждым днём становилась сильне, она уже отвлекает. Можно уже не думать о заживлении тканей - без боли легче будет концентрироваться. С каждым днём опция становится всё более и более привлекательной, прямо сейчас её трясло. На восьмой день тремор во всём теле стал постоянным и неконтролируемым, но мысли продолжали оставаться ясными. Иногда мозг производил неочевидные кульбиты с причинно-следственными связями, подменяя слова и смыслы; Мелоди отлавливала и корректировала такое.

Мелоди Треш открыла глаза, почувствовала, что её бёдра скручены. Она осторожно подняла корпус, который когда-то давно бросила вниз; половицы вторили её движениям. Сплела пальцы, сделала замок, встала на носки, вытянулась. Размять кисти, размять плечи, размять шею. Вращая головой, она увидела в метре от себя рабочее место.

Первым внимание привлекла чёрная металлическая трубка длиной примерно полтора дюйма. На одном из её концов было отлито изображение открывшей пасть змеи, изделие покрывал сложный выступающий рисунок чешуи. Трубка лежала на плоском карманном зеркальце, исполненном в той же стилистике. Мелоди остановилась, по привычке потянулась мизинцем, но зеркало оказалось абсолютно чистым. Она качнула головой вправо-влево и, задумчиво почавкав, скомандовала этим двум предметам убраться, они повиновались.

Чуть выше и левее стояла небольшая, размером с сигаретную пачку, коробока, полная пузырьков с продолговатыми кристаллами розового цвета. В этот раз Мелоди Треш решила, что приготовит порошок сама, и это решение обернулось её маленьким триумфом. Провозившись никак не меньше недели и скорректировав на ходу формулу, она получила около двадцати граммов мелкой розовой пудры, которая практически мгновенно впитывалась в кожу. Бюрократия сыграла Мелоди хорошую службу, и ей очень кстати пришлось побегать по вопросам доступа в _Закрытую Секцию_ , оформить все необходимые визы и пропуски, собраться в дорогу; пол-грамма были пристрелочными. Её работоспособность не вызывала вопросов; стимуляция оказалась именно такой, какой её рассчитала Мелоди, поэтому она накинула на нетронутую часть пудры заклятье _Быстрой Кристаллизации_ и расфасовала, указав на каждом пузырьке дату и время приёма. Мелоди радовалась и очень собой гордилась.

Рядом с коробкой стояли две стопки пергамента. Первая была с пустыми листами, вторая - с исписанным аккуратным почерком чистовиком. По комнате были разбросаны фрагменты любого качества и в любом состоянии. Обрывки начинали скапливаться у стола, их разреженность возрастала по мере удаления от него. Внешний вид клочков тоже менялся. Те, которые лежали ближе всего, были мелко изорваны в клочья; те, которые дальше - смяты и в гневе заброшены прочь. В этой картине читался энтузиазм, с которым избавлялась от мусора Мелоди поначалу; было видно, как медленно, как бессильно и как мелко она рвала свои неудавшиеся проекты в конце. Где-то лежали бумажные самолётики, где-то тлеющий пергамент прожёг ковёр.

Задача, которой занималась Мелоди, пришла с самого верха; да так, что не получилось вставить поперёк слово или задать вопрос. Ей нужно найти упоминания контактов с существами из космоса или из других плоскостей бытия, связанных с распространением болезней, падежом скота и человеческими смертями. Желательно - чтобы эти контакты были совершены с использованием не статичного артефакта, но представителя фауны и путём жертвоприношений. Такие случаи - большая редкость, поэтому не понятно ни как их собирать, ни что с ними делать дальше. Очевидно, искать корреляции и пытаться найти взаимосвязи, но в остальном задача является абстрактной. Настолько, что её доверили руководительнице лично.

По дороге в замок Мелоди составила список дисциплин и областей знания, которые нужно прошерстить. Она сузила круг до магической истории, биологии, бестиария, космологии, а также, если до того дойдёт, статистики; все плотно пересечены, и это замечательно. Вероятно, про это можно будет сделать замечательную диаграмму.

Гипотезы одна за другой заводили в тупик. Магическая история превосходно дополнялась бестиарием, но при попытке добавить к этому космологию и проследить статистические корреляции всё ломалось. Не все особенности бестиария объяснялись _маггловскими_ знаниями о строении живых существ, поэтому База биологии на ранних этапах оказывалась удивительно бесполезной; чего-то не хватало. То ли на руках было недостаточно кейсов, то ли _маггловские_ методы не работали при наложении на то, как функционировали вещи в магическом мире. А, может, и вовсе в качестве стартовой точки нужно брать статистику смертности, отбросив исторические данные. Каждый раз когда такое случалось, Мелоди Треш закрывала глаза, делала глубокий вдох, вставала из-за стола и, совершив круг почёта, продолжала прорабатывать фактологический базис в другой части стола.

Стол был круглым и огромным. Он занимал чуть меньше половины читальной залы; значит, в диаметре был примерно метров семь. Когда работаешь за таким, кажется, что края уходят вправо и влево, куда-то очень далеко, в бесконечность. Иногда, когда приходила пора сменить дисциплину, Мелоди не могла решить, какую из сторон она хочет изучить больше, правую или левую? Стол был поделён на пять Баз - по одной на область знания. На каждой базе было примерно одно и то же: чистые листы и рукописный текст отчёта, запас чернил и перьев, узкоспециализированные инструменты.

И, конечно же, на стояле лежали книги; очень много. Книги - основа любой большой работы, без книг всё происходящее было бы невозможно. У каждой свой каталожный номер в системе ссылок на источники Мелоди Треш, в каждой - десятки закладок с пометками. Разложены по базам в сложном порядке, который зависит от количества ссылок на источник, года выпуска, размера и большого количества других свойств. Каждая - памятник, что достался от предшественников, у каждой - уникальное лицо.

Стол поделён на пять Баз, но все дициплины пересекаются друг с другом, поэтому на смежных территориях и во внутреннем круге тоже лежат книги. Из книг построены небольшие замки и башни, с помощью книг возведены границы. Из книг воздвигнут фундамент Мелоди Треш. Свернувшись калачиком на Базе истории, ещё не до конца оправившись от последнего поражения, она формулирует свою следующую гипотезу. Между грудью и сомкнутыми предплечьями она зажала том “Генеалогий высших вампиров”. Пальцы левой руки нервно стучат по корешку, в такт щёлкают челюсти. Мелоди Треш смотрит в пустоту.

В открытое на период провертривания окно пулей влетела неприметная, по-мышиному серая, птица. Это была мелкая сова; она была похожа скорее на домового сыча, и очень шустрой. Мелоди удивлённо посмотрела на неё, сняла наушники и, кивнув, вежливо поздоровалась. Она вытянула руку, и сова без промедления приземлилась на указательный палец. В течение минуты крохотного почтальона гладили по холке. 

В прицепленом к лапе письме было коротко сказано: _«Открой дверь»_.

Мелоди поняла по почерку, от кого пришла записка и сказала сычу, чтобы возвращался к бате. Она криво ухмыльнулась, обнажив зубы, швырнула книгу куда-то в центр стола и, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов на пятках, отправилась отпирать дверь. Ключ ответил скрипом на её ленивое усилие, громыхнул тяжёлый засов.

_Лучше предпоследней гипотезы в голову ничего не приходит. У меня больше нет вариантов на руках. Интересно, сколько я ещё протяну?_

Последнее, что занимало её мысли в момент когда она толкала дверь - это текущее время дня. Её глаза провели в кромешной темноте пятнадцать суток, и ударивший в глаза солнечный свет больно обжёг кожу на лице. От неожиданности из груди вырвался нечленораздельный гортанный хрип. Мелоди Треш подняла руку к лицу и закрыла глаза.


End file.
